


Drabbles

by sevedra



Series: Innocence and Experience [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-31
Updated: 2006-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevedra/pseuds/sevedra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not in any particular order. Most written as word-of-the-day inspired exercises. Set in the Innocence and Experience universe. Definitely AU, because in my universe, neither of these men died in book 7.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabbles

Drabble 1

Word of the Day: recuperate  
Definition:(verb) to regain health after an illness  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Characters: Lupin and Snape  
Word Count: 100

Remus was slow to wake up following a transformation. His body was too exhausted to stay conscious for long. Severus came to him within minutes of moonset every month now. He brought potions for pain and salves for sore muscles. Remus had never been treated so nicely as a werewolf. Severus was thriving on showing how much he cared by helping in any way he could. More than the Wolfsbane, these mornings together were making the transformations bearable. Remus had never expected to recuperate in such a shower of loving attention. He had never expected Severus to care so much.

Drabble 2

Word of the Day: perceptive  
Definition: (adjective) quick to notice  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Characters: Snape and Lupin  
Word Count: 100

Severus sighed deeply. He had used the scowl, it had failed. He had tried the palpable silence, it had also failed. His final attempt had been the cold, hard mask, but he had no success with that either. Remus was too perceptive by half. Try as he might to avoid it, Severus was going to have to talk about his feelings. He sighed again. He decided he may as well face it.

“Alright, Remus. Let’s sit down and I’ll be open and honest and tell you how I really feel.”

“I’m going to regret pursuing this , aren’t I Severus?”

Drabble 3

Word of the Day: lethargic  
Definition: (adjective) lacking energy; sluggish  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Characters: Snape and Lupin  
Word Count: 100

Severus gently rubbed the salve into Remus’ aching, lethargic muscles. He hadn’t yet found a potion to ease the muscle reparations without interfering with the Wolfsbane. It almost physically hurt Severus for Remus to be in pain during the full moon. The sanity wasn’t enough, he also needed Remus to be comfortable. Remus’ groan as Severus rubbed across a particularly knotted muscle went straight to his groin. He grimaced. He never acted on these erections, but smoothing a lubricant over Remus’ naked body in the early morning light was almost enough to make him forget why he was doing it.

Drabble 4

Word of the Day: predatory  
Definition: (adjective) living by killing and eating other animals; exploiting others for personal gain  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Characters: Lupin and Snape  
Word Count:100

Severus felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle. He glanced around, but saw nothing unusual. He drew his wand slowly and looked hard at each shadow in the room. He crossed the room and flattened against the wall next to the door. Just as he decided to relax his guard and discount the icy feeling down his spine, Remus pounced. He came from the shadows in the hall and his predatory look froze Severus to the spot. As Remus licked up the side of his neck, Severus wondered how he came to be involved with a werewolf.

Drabble 5

Word of the Day: hackneyed  
Definition: (adjective) without originality, trite  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Characters: Granger and Lupin, references to RWeasley and Snape  
Word Count: 100

Hermione’s brow crinkled. “Are you sure? I read that wolves mate for life. Does that mean that you and Professor Snape…”

“No. Of all the hackneyed, uninformed ideas.” Remus sighed deeply. “I am not a wolf. I am a werewolf. I am a magical variation of a wolf. I am still just as human as you are. I do not mate at all, let alone for life. Would you call what you and Ron have a mating?”

“No. No sir. I was just curious. There is so little information available…Maybe you should write a book to clear these things up?”

Drabble 6

Word of the Day: nondescript  
Definition: (adjective) without distinctive qualities; drab  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Characters: Snape and Lupin  
Word Count: 100

Severus was waiting outside the Ministry for Remus. These monthly check-ins after the full moon were ridiculous. A large group exited the building all in a clump. Through the crowd, Severus could make out Remus’ graying brown hair. At a glance, Remus was a nondescript man. His faded robes, faded hair, and self-effacing posture made him difficult to notice. He blended into his surroundings perfectly. Severus could always find him in a group, though. Remus called to him like a siren. Remus shined like the sun in an otherwise foggy gathering. For Severus, everyone else faded away. Leaving only Remus.

Drabble 7

Word of the Day: divination  
Definition:(noun) the art of predicting the future  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Characters: Snape and Lupin  
Word Count: 100

“Maybe I should have paid more attention to Divinations class.”

“I doubt there was any prediction of this.”

“Well, maybe you’re right. I mean, even Sibyll couldn’t have foreseen this fiasco.”

Remus looked at the scene before him. He then exchanged a long look with Severus. They both faced forward again. Two fuzzy haired pre-teens with mischief in their eyes and too many freckles smiled back at them. Their red hair gleamed. Severus sighed as the first years lined up to be led to their new home in the dungeons. The Sorting Hat had placed the Granger-Weasley twins in Slytherin.

Drabble 8

Word of the Day: impeccable  
Definition:(adjective) flawless  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Characters: Snape and Lupin  
Word Count: 100

Severus smoothed the placket that hid his hundred buttons. Remus had called this his body armor; maybe there was some truth to that. He glared into the mirror at his impeccable appearance, looking for chinks. It was the first day of classes and the first day Hogwarts was open since the end of the war. He was a war hero. He was a known former spy. There would be so many knowing stares. Never before had the children known so much personal information about him. Remus stepped to his side.

“You look perfect Severus. You’ll scare the pants off them.”

Drabble 9

Word of the Day: arbitrary  
Definition:(adjective) based on random or merely personal preference  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Characters: Snape and Lupin  
Word Count: 100

Severus glanced one last time around the Potions classroom. He sighed as he left the room. “Nox.” It was spoken so softly, no one would have heard him, even if there had been anyone near. He made the long walk up the many stairs and down the numerous corridors to meet Remus at the front entrance. The decision to finally retire had not been arbitrary. Remus needed him home more. Severus wanted more time for research. Hermione Granger had achieved her Master level in Potions and wanted to teach. Knowing that he would never grace that classroom again was bittersweet.

Drabble 10

Word of the Day: circumvent  
Definition:(verb) to get around  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Characters: Snape and original character  
Word Count: 100

Severus took a deep breath before entering his office, where he knew the Granger-Weasley twin was waiting. Straightening his spine, he flung the door open with a bang.

“Fabian. I know your godfather is the infamous Harry Potter, who managed to circumvent nearly every rule at this school, but you will not be granted such leniency.”

“Gideon.”

“What about him?”

“I am Gideon. Not Fabian.”

“Makes no difference. You will learn to obey the rules and you will start making yourself an upstanding member of the Slytherin House. No more antics. Do you understand?”

“Yes sir. I’ll behave.” 

“Excellent. Dismissed.”

Drabble 11

Word of the Day: indistinct  
Definition: (adjective) unclear, uncertain  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Characters: Snape and original character  
Word Count: 100

Remus paused outside the Potions classroom. The noises coming from within were odd. He could hear the clang of utensils against cauldrons and the indistinct voices of Severus and someone else. He knocked hesitantly, hoping he wasn’t interrupting anything important. 

“Enter.”

Remus opened the door to see Severus and Harry Potter brewing together. A stranger sight he had never thought to encounter.

“Come in Remus. Potter is just learning to brew his own hangover potion. The bachelor party scene is getting to him.”

Remus saw Harry blush and smile. Wonders really never do cease. Potter had come for Severus’ assistance.

Drabble 12

Title: Grieving  
Word Count: (100)  
Rating: G  
Challenge: Potter  
Characters: (Remus/Severus)  
written for snupin100

Severus stood behind Remus and wrapped his arms around his waist. He could feel Remus shudder with the sobs he was trying to suppress. He handed Remus his handkerchief. Though he didn’t have tears for the death of the Potters, he could feel Remus’ sorrow. With the war finally over, Remus needed more closure for the long ago loss of his friends. Remus had lost all the friends of his youth. Severus may have never cared for James Potter, but he cared immensely for Remus. On this anniversary of the Potters’ deaths, he wouldn’t leave Remus to do this alone.

Drabble 13

Title: Remus Lupin's Faults  
Word Count: (100)  
Rating: PG  
Challenge: Every Man Has His Faults  
Characters: (Remus/Severus)  
Authors Notes: one curse word  
written for snupin100

He continues to wear that damned scruffy cardigan. He persists in maintaining friendships with the most undesirable Gryffindors. He insists on sniffing me all the time. He will not let me read in peace. He demands to be allowed in the lab when I am brewing. He practically forces me to wear warm slippers. He slips in the shower with me unexpectedly. He curls up behind me in bed and snuggles. He pursues conversation when I am trying to have quiet. His presence never lets me forget the past. He gives me every reason to have hope for the future.

Drabble 14

Title: MOSW  
Word Count: (100)  
Rating: G  
Challenge: Crossovers  
Characters: (Remus/Severus)  
Authors Notes: Monty Python, in case it isn't obvious :)  
written for snupin100

Remus Lupin was obviously having some kind of fit. It was the only explanation for his strange manner of walking. Every third step he kicked one leg out to the side, nearly catching Severus in the knee repeatedly.

“Lupin, you look ridiculous. Quit that. What is the matter with you?”

“Nothing is wrong with me. I told you I started my job at the Ministry today.”

“Werewolves are not employed by the Ministry of Magic. You are delusional, no wonder you’re having a seizure.”

“Not the Ministry of Magic, Severus. My new job is with the Ministry of Silly Walks.”

Drabble 15

“Varicella Zoster!”  
…

“I itch. My head aches. And the fever has returned.” Severus was practically whining. 

Remus had never seen Severus so needy. Who could know it only took a well thought out hex to bring him so low?

“Come to the bath. Poppy has sent a lovely mix to go in the water that she says will help the itch. I’ll get you another fever potion, as well.”

“I knew no good could come of know-it-all Granger marrying into that damned mischievous Weasley brood. Muggle Chicken Pox! I thought I was too old for this sort of indignity.”


End file.
